


Po drugiej stronie lustra

by Last_werewolf



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_werewolf/pseuds/Last_werewolf
Summary: Pożądanie jest niczym artystyczne natchnienie lub odległe wspomnienie. Wystarczy jeden drobny, z pozoru pozbawiony znaczenia bodziec – zapach, smak, spojrzenie – aby nasze tu i teraz zostało w pełni podporządkowane potrzebie chwili.Gdyby Warren wiedział, że wbijając się w garnitur jest w stanie bez najmniejszego nawet wysiłku ze swojej strony podniecić Kyle’a, zapewne spróbowałby to wykorzystać w bardziej dogodnym momencie. A może wręcz przeciwnie? Bo kogo interesuje przyjęcie urodzinowe przyjaciółki, kiedy niesamowicie seksowny kochanek klei się do niego wyraźnie spragniony pieszczot?





	Po drugiej stronie lustra

**Author's Note:**

> // Od wieków nie pisałam żadnych PWP fanfiction z prawdziwego zdarzenia, więc mój warsztat jest trochę zardzewiały, ale każdy moment jest dobry aby przypomnieć sobie, jak się tworzyło ociekające seksem one-shoty ;D //

Warren spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Co tu kryć, garnitur zupełnie do niego nie pasował.

Rozczochrane brązowe włosy, dzikie spojrzenie i wyraźnie widoczna ogólna nijakość zwyczajnego faceta jakich wielu – oto co, jego zdaniem, od zawsze go charakteryzowało. Wiedział doskonale, że choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, nie byłby w stanie tego zmienić i ani myślał próbować. Był w prawdzie wysoki i mógł się pochwalić nieźle zbudowanym ciałem charakterystycznym dla wilkołaka, ale poza tymi kilkoma cechami nie dostrzegał w sobie niczego, co mogłoby czynić go naprawdę atrakcyjnym.

Nie żeby uważał, że tylko przystojniacy mogą wbijać się w garnitury. Co to to nie, ale jednak garniak wymagał od noszącego go mężczyzny klasy, a tej Warren był pozbawiony. Całe życie był kowbojem, prostym chłopakiem pilnującym krów, jeżdżącym konno, noszącym kapelusze, flanelowe koszule oraz buty z ostrogami.

Nie próbował się nawet oszukiwać, garnitury to nie jego liga. Gdyby nie szczególna okazja i wykwintna restauracja, do której został zaproszony, na pewno nie dałby się namówić na założenie garnituru.

Warren syknął z dezaprobatą przyglądając się sobie i zaczął raczej mało delikatnie poprawiać krawat, który nieprzyjemnie krępował jego ruchy w okolicy szyi.

W pewnym momencie jego spojrzenie powędrowało ponad ramieniem w stronę Kyle’a, który właśnie wygładzał nienagannie wyprasowaną koszulę. Jak wszystko, co młody adwokat miał na sobie, leżała idealnie.

W przeciwieństwie do Warrena, a przynajmniej tak widział to on sam i zapewne wszyscy ludzie, z którymi mieli do czynienia, Kyle był naprawdę przystojny. Posiadał cudowne, opalone ciało, od którego nie sposób było oderwać wzroku, piękną twarz gwiazdora filmowego, a na dodatek był inteligentny i odznaczał się płynnymi, niemal tanecznymi ruchami. Był ideałem i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Jakby wyczuwając jego zainteresowanie, Kyle przeniósł brązowe spojrzenie z rękawa koszuli na wpatrzone w niego ciemne oczy, a jego idealne usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Tak, Kyle był przystojny, cholernie przystojny i Warren czuł dumę z faktu, że ten cudowny mężczyzna należał tylko do niego.

Nawet nie próbując się z tym kryć, prawnik przesunął wzrokiem po stojącym przed lustrem mężczyźnie i najwyraźniej podobało mu się to, co zobaczył, ponieważ jego oczy nieznacznie pociemniały, jakby to on, a nie Warren, był tu drapieżnikiem. Leniwym krokiem, kołysząc przy tym zachęcająco biodrami, podszedł do kochanka.

Wilkołak poczuł przypływ pożądania, kiedy obserwował jak się zbliża.

Kyle stanął tak blisko, że Warren czuł jego oddech na karku, kiedy ten przytulił się do jego pleców obejmując go ramionami, jednocześnie kładąc dłonie na jego niespokojnych rękach.

\- Przestań szarpać za ten krawat, kochanie. - głos prawnika był delikatny i pełen czułości.

\- Wyglądam jak pajac. – mimo własnych ostrych słów pod swoim adresem, wyższy z mężczyzn posłusznie przestał pociągać za krawat i westchnął ciężko – To do mnie nie pasuje.

\- Żartujesz? Wyglądasz zachwycająco. - uspokoił go Kyle i delikatnie zaciskając palce na jego dłoniach, odciągnął je od krawata.

Warren bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił pokierować swoim ciałem, opuszczając ramiona wzdłuż boków.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec. - prawnik wyszeptał pochwałę prosto do ucha Warrena, a jego dłonie spoczęły na unoszącej się coraz szybciej szerokiej piersi. - Cóż, obawiam się niestety, że mimo wszystkich naszych usilnych starań, możemy nie zdążyć na czas na to przyjęcie.

Wilkołak z niejaką rozkoszą wyczuł płynące od partnera pożądanie, które rozlało się także po jego ciele.

\- To urodziny Mercy. Nie możemy się spóźnić. - próbował, ale jego głos nie zabrzmiał tak pewnie, jakby sobie tego życzył. Oblizał w zamyśleniu usta i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że za sprawą kochanka i pragnienia jakie ten w nim obudził, zaschło mu w gardle.

Kyle powoli rozpiął dwa guziki jego koszuli i wsunął dłoń pod jej materiał. Jego ręka była ciepła i delikatna, kiedy zanurzając się w miękkie włoski na klatce piersiowej wilkołaka, gładził idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie.

Warren mógł uważać się za przeciętnego, ale w oczach Kyle’a oraz wielu innych osób był chodzącą pokusą, o czym kochanek przypominał mu wielokrotnie.

\- Spóźnienia czasami też są w dobrym guście.

Warren nie był co do tego przekonany, ale do prawej dłoni Kyle’a dołączyła lewa, która wyciągnęła jego koszulę ze spodni i wślizgując się pod nią, spoczęła na umięśnionym brzuchu, drapiąc go pieszczotliwie. Tyle w zupełności wystarczyło by w spodniach wilkołaka zupełnie inna bestia budziła się do życia.

\- Cóż, poddaję się. Myślę, że masz wielki dar przekonywania. - przyznał mrużąc oczy z przyjemności, co sprawiło, że Kyle roześmiał się ciepło.

\- Oczywiście, w końcu jestem prawnikiem, więc muszę być przekonujący.

Warren nie potrafił dłużej nad sobą panować. Odsunął się od kochanka na pół kroku i odwrócił do niego przodem, momentalnie zmniejszając dzielącą ich i tak niewielką odległość. Przycisnął swoje większe i zdecydowanie silniejsze ciało do ciała prawnika i przywarł wargami do słodkich i miękkich ust.

Mercy będzie musiała im wybaczyć, ponieważ na pewno nie zdążą na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe na czas. Nie żeby w tamtej chwili którykolwiek z nich się tym przejmował. Byli na to zbyt zajęci sobą.

Z początku Warren zadowalał się jedynie namiętną, choć niewinną grą ust, ale już w niespełna kilkanaście sekund z przyjemnością sforsował barierę warg, wdzierając się językiem między nie. Sięgał nim głęboko i zdecydowanie, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, a Kyle pozwolił mu na pogłębienie pocałunku z wyczuwalną rozkoszą i z równą wilczej pasją odpowiadając na każdą pieszczotę w ustach.

Prawnik unosząc ramiona, wsunął dłonie w rozczochrane włosy kochanka i delikatnie podrapał paznokciami skórę jego głowy, co wyrwało zadowolone, gardłowe pomruki z krtani wilkołaka. Kyle musiał być usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią, ponieważ oderwał się nieznacznie od całujących go ust i przygryzł dolną wargę Warrena ssąc ją przez chwilę.

To posunięcie sprawiło, że Warren był wobec niego bezsilny. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Kyle doskonale wiedział, w jaki sposób najlepiej rozpalać wszystkie wilcze zmysły kochanka i nie wahał się wykorzystywać tej wiedzy. Nawet teraz wyraźnie dążył do tego, by osiągnąć zamierzony, tylko sobie znany cel. Potwierdzało to usatysfakcjonowane i pełne aprobaty mruczenie, kiedy duże, silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach, unosząc go bez najmniejszej trudności do góry.

Kyle objął Warrena nogami w pasie i zachłannie zmiażdżył jego wargi swoimi, bezceremonialnie przejmując inicjatywę.

Wilkołak z niemałą przyjemnością stwierdził, że jego kochanek był teraz naprawdę podniecony, jako że w tej pozycji pobudzony członek partnera wbijał się w twarde mięśnie jego brzucha.

Mało tego, ciężar ciała Kyle’a był jak narkotyk, rozkosznie pobudzający i uzależniający. Sprawił, że wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe Warrena płonęły żywym ogniem, a ciało drżało podniecone do granic możliwości, pragnąc więcej.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy tak na mnie warczysz. - w szepcie Kyle’a słychać było świadczące o podnieceniu i niecierpliwości drżenie. Z rozmysłem przygryzł płatek ucha wilkołaka sprawiając, że warczenie, z którego ten wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, przeszło w jęk.

Warren naparłem wybrzuszeniem spodni na przestrzeń dzielącą cudownie wyrzeźbione pośladki i otarł się o nią w poszukiwaniu zbawiennej stymulacji, która pomogłaby mu zapanować nad sobą. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby powstrzymać się przed wzięciem Kyle’a w tamtym miejscu i w tamtej chwili.

Zmuszając mózg do pracy i myślenia, odgiął głowę do tyłu, uciekając nią od wciąż dręczących płatek jego ucha ust.

\- Pozwól mi nad sobą zapanować – poprosił oddychając szybko i głęboko, co na niewiele się zdało, ponieważ Kyle rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie pragnąc wrócić do pieszczot, które mu przerwano. - Szlag! - syknął zrezygnowany i nie mający już sił na walkę z podnieceniem wilkołak.

Ścisnął mocniej trzymane w dłoniach pośladki i brutalnie wpił się w zapraszająco uchylone usta prawnika. Już wiedział, że do łóżka na pewno nie dojdą i będą kochać się na podłodze garderoby, rujnując przy tym tak starannie dobrane ubrania, które mieli na sobie.

Na oślep wymacał wiszącą na wieszaku przy lustrze marynarkę i rzucił ją na podłogę, aby oddzielała od podłogi nagie pośladki Kyle’a, kiedy już zedrze z niego te cholerne spodnie.

Zachłannie penetrując językiem usta kochanka, wilkołak uklęknął i włożył dłoń pod głowę swojego partnera. Nie mogło to wprawdzie zastąpić poduszki, ale przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu mogło zmniejszyć odczuwany w tamtej chwili dyskomfort.

Warren oderwał lekko spuchnięte i zaczerwienione od gwałtownych pocałunków usta od warg Kyle’a, który zaczerpnął głęboko tchu i zajęczał wyginając ciało w cudowny łuk. Pachniał podnieceniem, niecierpliwością i miłością, a szybkie bicie jego serca było tak głośne, że zagłuszyć je mogła tylko szumiąca w głowie wilkołaka krew. Zabawne, że jeszcze tam była, nie odpływając całkowicie do dolnych partii jego ciała i pokaźnej erekcji, która napierała na materiał zamka.

Koszula prawnika kosztowała zapewne więcej niż półroczna pensja Warrena, ale nie miał on najmniejszej nawet ochoty bawić się z przeklętymi guziczkami, które utrudniały jego dłoni dostęp do piersi kochanka. Bezceremonialnym szarpnięciem, przy akompaniamencie odpadających guzików, obnażył opaloną, pachnącą słońcem, migdałowym płynem pod prysznic oraz wyjątkowym, nieporównywalnym z żadnym innym zapachem Kyle’a klatkę piersiową.

Szeroko otwartymi oczyma Warren chłonął imponujący widok, jaki przedstawiał sobą w tamtej chwili jego partner i opuszkami palców przesunął po jego delikatnej skórze od szyi po linię spodni. Następnie wrócił delikatnym dotykiem na górę i z zadowolonym uśmiechem sadysty, który dopadł swoją ofiarę, zaczął drażnić jeden z ciemnych, drobnych sutków. Kyle westchnął głośno z przyjemności, a brodawka stwardniała zachęcająco. Wilkołak nie potrzebował innego zaproszenia. Przywarł do niej ustami ssąc mocno i kąsając tak, aby subtelny ból mieszał się z rozkoszą pieszczoty.

Wolną dłonią sięgnął do guzika i zamka spodni kochanka, uwalniając nabrzmiały od krwi członek od krępującego go materiału. Jedną ręką zdołał zsunąć spodnie oraz bieliznę Kyle’a tylko poniżej pośladków, co dalekie było od w pełni satysfakcjonującego go rezultatu, toteż z niechęcią oderwał się od sutka, który chwilę wcześniej sobie upatrzył. Delikatnie ułożył głowę partnera na podłodze i pospiesznie zdjął z siebie krawat oraz koszulę, która również straciła wszystkie guziki. Zwinął ją w raczej niechlujny kłębek i ułożył pod głową niższego mężczyzny, który z zafascynowaniem i płonącym w spojrzeniu pożądaniem obserwował wszystkie te jakże rozkoszne starania, które czyniły Warrena najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie.

Wilkołak pochylił się i krótko pocałował wygięte w uśmiechu usta kochanka, a następnie przesunął się na klęczkach w miejsce, które zapewniało mu wygodniejszy i łatwiejszy dostęp do Kyle’a. Całkowicie zdjął z niego spodnie wraz z bokserkami, moszcząc się między rozsuniętymi udami prawnika.

Spojrzał swojej ofierze w pociemniałe z pożądania oczy i oblizał lubieżnie wargi jak na drapieżnika przystało. Złapał chłopaka zdecydowanie za biodra i przesunął bliżej siebie. O tym, co zamierzał zrobić, jego kochanek dowiedział się dopiero na kilka sekund przed faktem. Warren trzymając biodra Kyle’a pewnie i mocno, uniósł je w górę i jednocześnie zniżył głowę tak bardzo, że prawnik mógł poczuć jego gorący oddech na pośladkach na chwilę przed tym, jak zostały rozwarte, a wilgotny, ciepły język wsunął się między nie.

\- W-Warren, nie! - zdołał wydusić z siebie mężczyzna, zanim nie poddał się rozkoszy chwili.

Uczucie wywoływane przez penetrujący go język nie mogło wprawdzie równać się z tym, jakie wywoływał wypełniający go po brzegi członek, ale było delikatną, niesamowicie intymną pieszczotą, która świadczyła o braku jakichkolwiek barier między nimi. Zresztą wilkołak doskonale znał już jego ciało i wiedział, w jaki sposób napierać językiem na ciasny, dobrze unerwiony pierścień mięśni, aby odpowiednio go stymulować. Co więcej, nie tylko Kyle’owi sprawiał tym przyjemność, ale także samemu sobie, kiedy z nosem niemal przyciśniętym do jąder kochanka wdychał jego intensywny, obezwładniający, męski zapach.

Po satysfakcjonująco długiej chwili wypełnionej nieprzekonującymi „nie” oraz wymownymi „ach”, wilkołak odsunął się od kochanka z lubieżnym siorbnięciem i delikatnie ułożył jego biodra na osłaniającej podłogę marynarce. Następnie otarł ramieniem brodę, po której ściekała ślina. Wydawał się naprawdę ukontentowany. Jego oczy lśniły dziko, a po ustach błąkał się zadowolony uśmiech.  
Przez minutę lub dwie wsłuchiwał się w ciężki oddech Kyle’a, przytulając twarz do jego kolana, które drapał swoim szorstkim od zarostu policzkiem.

\- W spodniach… - wysapał cicho prawnik.

Wrażliwe uszy Warrena od razu wyłapały jego słowa, chociaż nie rozumiał, co dokładnie towarzysz chciał mu przekazać. Spojrzał więc na niego pytająco i jednocześnie posłusznie sięgnął po wspomnianą część garderoby.

\- W tylnej kieszeni… - dodał niższy mężczyzna.

Warren bardzo szybko znalazł to, o co chodziło Kyle’owi – saszetkę żelu intymnego oraz prezerwatywę. Roześmiał się cicho nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego partner wybierał się na urodziny ich przyjaciółki w pełni przygotowany na to, że w międzyczasie mogą zaszyć się gdzieś we dwójkę.

\- No co?! Wolę być przygotowany na wszystko! - prychnął chłopak.

Wilkołak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego złapał zębami za koniec opakowania lubrykantu i pociągnął otwierając go. Jego nozdrza wypełnił fantastyczny, owocowy zapach, który na pewno już zawsze będzie kojarzył mu się z miłosnymi uniesieniami. Nie miał jednak na tyle cierpliwości, aby dłużej zachwycać się szczegółami. Wylał na dłoń większość chłodnego, śliskiego płynu i rozprowadził go po swoich palcach pocierając nimi o siebie. Następnie rozsunął pośladki kochanka i naparł palcem na wypieszczone przez język wejście, które stawiało wprawdzie pewien opór, ale minimalny.

Kyle zajęczał tak cudownie, że z gardła Warrena wydobyły się zadowolone, głębokie pomruki. Wsunął palec najgłębiej, jak się dało i poruszał nim przez chwilę, minimalnie go wysuwając i na powrót wbijając do końca. Obserwował jak pierś prawnika unosi się gwałtownie w rytmie łapanych zachłannie oddechów i mimowolnie się oblizał, kiedy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na rumianych, stwardniałych sutkach.

W końcu zwiększył tempo, w jakim pieścił Kyle’a i ostatecznie dodał drugi palec. Tym razem spodziewał się, że do przyjemności może dołączyć odrobina niekomfortowego bólu, toteż jednocześnie zamknął usta na członku chłopaka. Tak jak podejrzewał, mięśnie mocno zacisnęły się na jego palcach, a całe spocone ciało kochanka zadrżało. Nie przerywał jednak przygotowań. Poczekał na właściwy moment i zaczął ruszać dłonią oraz głową w tym samym rytmie – powoli, leniwie, niespiesznie.

\- Warren! - w głosie Kyle’a było tyle samo nagany, co pochwały, kiedy wilkołak bawił się jego ciałem, jakby mieli w swoich rękach cały czas tego świata.

Były kowboj na poważnie zabrał się do pracy dopiero, kiedy zmieścił w kochanku trzy palce, co wiązało się niewątpliwie z lekkim pieczeniem rozciąganego wejścia. Nie pozwolił jednak aby uczucie dyskomfortu dało o sobie znać i w najmniejszym nawet stopniu zakłóciło odczuwanie przyjemności przez partnera. Do pieszczących członek ust dołączył zwinny język oraz zęby, które delikatnie muskały niesamowicie wrażliwą skórę, co za każdym razem wyrywało z gardła Kyle’a gorące przekleństwa. Kiedy Warren zamruczał ucieszony siarczystą wiązanką, wywołane tym wibracje na penisie prawnika niemal doprowadziły go do szczytu.

\- Szlag! - Kyle musiał mocno zacisnąć dłonie na włosach wilkołaka i oderwać jego głowę od swojego pobudzonego, nabrzmiałego podnieceniem ciała.

Warren, jak na posłusznego wilka przystało, poddał się woli swojego chłopaka. Wyprostował się i oblizał. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak seksownie wyglądał z tymi rozpalonymi pożądaniem oczyma, zaczerwienionymi wargami i śliną lśniącą na brodzie.

Żaden z nich nie musiał się odzywać, ponieważ obaj pragnęli tego samego. Warren wyciągnął więc palce ze swojego towarzysza i ponownie używając zębów, rozdarł opakowanie prezerwatywy. Nasunął ją na siebie i wylał na członek resztę lubrykantu, który rozprowadził dwoma szybkimi ruchami ręki.

W następnej chwili napierał już na wilgotne wejście kochanka. Z ciężkim sapnięciem wsunął do środka tylko główkę penisa i odczekał chwilę, aż ucisk pierścienia mięśni zelży, a Kyle będzie gotów na przyjęcie go w całości.

Bez najmniejszego problemu wyczuł chwilę, w której partner był gotów i pchnął mocno wchodząc w niego do końca. Wygiął się w łuk i zawył z rozkoszy, kiedy jego trzon zagłębił się w ciasne, delikatne ciepło. W tym samym czasie Kyle również wygiął plecy i krzyknął na chwilę zatrzymując w płucach powietrze. Potrzebował chwili aby zaczerpnąć tchu i odnaleźć odpowiednie tempo oddechu. Jego ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać, a ból wywołany przez wielki członek wypełniający go po brzegi ustępował miejsca płynącej z tego faktu rozkoszy.

Warren pochylił się nad nim i drobnymi, czułymi muśnięciami zaczął pokrywać odsłoniętą zapraszająco szyję prawnika, zaś krótkimi liźnięciami kosztował pokrywające opaloną skórę kropelki potu. Mruczał przy tym zachowując się jak wielki pluszowy miś.

\- Rusz dupsko, kochanie. Nie mamy całego dnia. - Kyle westchnął zadziornie w ucho kochanka i roześmiał się, kiedy wilkołak prychnął urażony.

Po czymś takim Warren nie planował się nad nim litować. Wysunął się z ukochanego ciała zostawiając w środku jedynie koniec penisa, a następnie pchnął mocno, głęboko, niemal brutalnie, znowu wchodząc w kochanka po same jądra.

Raz, drugi, trzeci, odsuwał się niebezpiecznie daleko, jakby planował opuścić tę gorącą, rozkoszną miękkość oferowaną mu przez ukochany, cholernie zgrabny tyłeczek, a następnie z dziką przyjemnością wchodził w niego na nowo do samego końca przy akompaniamencie głośnych jęków i popiskiwań.

Bardzo szybko stracił jednak cierpliwość i zamiast dalej drażnić się z prawnikiem, nakrył jego ciało swoim, opierając przedramiona po obu stronach głowy chłopaka. Dyszał i sapał w ucho Kyle’a, lizał je i przygryzał, a jego biodra znalazły odpowiedni dla nich obu rytm pchnięć.

W odpowiedzi na to wszystko, prawnik objął Warrena nogami w pasie i zaplatając ramiona na karku wilkołaka, wbił paznokcie w jego szerokie, umięśnione plecy.

\- Tak! Ach! Tak! - zachęcał wilkołaka nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy.

Powietrze w garderobie zrobiło się gęste, pachniało płynami do prania, wyprasowanym materiałem, potem i seksem. Cały dom wypełniły lubieżne mlaśnięcia ścierających się ze sobą ciał, jęki, krzyki i przekleństwa oraz dźwięk dwóch wypowiadanych w uniesieniu imion.

Warren sięgnął ręką między siebie i Kyle’a, obejmując dłonią jego gorący, napęczniały od krwi członek. Najpierw drażnił go lekko, a po chwili stworzył z palców ciasny pierścień i poruszał nim w górę i dół w rytm swoich szybkich, mocnych pchnięć.

Wiedział, że jego oczy lśnią teraz niebezpiecznie, jakby był na granicy przemiany, co wydawało się jeszcze bardziej rozpalać Kyle’a.

\- Boże, Warren, tak! Ach! - krzyki chłopaka były słodsze od miodu. - Warren, cholera! - drobniejsze ciało przesuwało się po podłodze w rytmie gwałtownych, szybkich uderzeń bioder. - Ach! Nie mogę! Zaraz… Warren! - Kyle szczytując przylgnął do wilkołaka tak ciasno, że ich spocone ciała niemal zlewały się w jedno.

\- Kurwa! - przekleństwo wilkołaka zabrzmiało słodko i podniecająco.

Paznokcie Kyle’a zorały skórę na plecach Warrena, który w tamtej chwili przeklinał tę cholerną szybką regenerację. Ileż by dał, żeby ślady po paznokciach ukochanego zostały z nim na dłużej niż pięć minut.

Mięśnie Kyle’a odmawiały już posłuszeństwa właścicielowi, ale mimo wszystko zmusił je jeszcze do tego nieludzkiego niemal wysiłku, pozostając nadal przyklejonym ciasno do Warrena. Wilkołak potrzebował jeszcze kilku mocnych, skoncentrowanych na własnej rozkoszy pchnięć zanim jego podbrzusze nie uwolniło z siebie całej nagromadzonej w nim przyjemności jedną, cudowną falą orgazmu.

\- Kyle. - wydyszał czule przez zaciśnięte zęby i drżał przez chwilę, kiedy to każdy jego nerw płonął krótkim, ale intensywnym ogniem.

Dopiero, kiedy ciało wilkołaka rozluźniło się trochę, Kyle opadł zmęczony na okrytą marynarką podłogę i wilkołak był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Prawnik szczytował przed nim i z powodzeniem mógł przestać brać aktywny udział w tej ostatniej minucie czy dwóch, kiedy to Warren zbliżał się na szczyt rozkoszy, ale tego nie robił. Kyle zawsze angażował się w coś od początku do końca, nie ważne czy chodziło o pracę czy o seks i Warren kochał go za to jeszcze bardziej, chociaż to było już chyba niemożliwe.

Wysuwając się z kochanka i kładąc się obok niego, oddychał głęboko i pospiesznie. Zapatrzył się w biały sufit garderoby i uśmiechnął szeroko.

*

\- Mercy, wybacz nam to spóźnienie. - przepraszając i jednocześnie witając się z przyjaciółką, Kyle przytulił ją mocno i pocałował w policzek. - Niespodziewanie coś nam wypadło i nie mogliśmy wyrobić się na czas. - spojrzał ponad ramieniem dziewczyny na siedzącą już przy stole wesołą gromadkę składającą się z wilkołaków, wampira i nieczłowieka.

\- Słysząc twój zachrypnięty głos i wyczuwając zadowolenie Warrena jestem w stanie domyślić się, co was zatrzymało. - odpowiedziała cichym, rozbawionym szeptem Mercy.

\- Cóż, to jego wina. - prawnik wskazał na kochanka, który właśnie niskim skinieniem głowy powitał swojego Alfę, a następnie rzucił dwójce przyjaciół pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie. - Uwiódł mnie przed samym wyjściem i nie mogłem mu się oprzeć. Chyba sama coś o tym wiesz. - dodał mrugając do dziewczyny porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. - zachichotała trochę speszona i przywitała się z Warrenem.

Wilkołak miał na sobie jedną ze swoich lepszych, chociaż zdaniem Kyle’a mało szykownych, koszul. Ta, którą wcześniej wybrali skończyła w koszu na śmieci, zaś marynarka w pralni, co niewątpliwie cieszyło byłego kowboja na równi z faktem, że nie tylko Mercy domyśliła się, co musiało zatrzymać dwójkę kochanków i być powodem ich spóźnienia na przyjęcie urodzinowe.

W końcu nic nie mogło sprawić w towarzystwie takiej satysfakcji dominującemu samcowi, co świadomość, że zebrani wiedzą, jak owocnie spędził ostatnią godzinę.

 


End file.
